I am George
by M.McNugget
Summary: George is always in his brother Fred's Shadow. He's been abused and has never been adored by someone. He feels like he's nothing, until he meets someone from the past. [One Shot] First Story! Please be nice!


**A/N **

This is My First ever Fan Fiction So bear with me here. Please do not flame or be mean in any way. I am just starting with the whole Writing fan fiction thing. I have been reading them for a long time. :)

I thought while reading "Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire" once again about Fred & George. I think George is a great character to write about. Well I thought that maybe George would feel like he was in the Shadow of Fred. Just please be kind and review:) Also Fred & George are much older btw:)

Love, Megan

* * *

**I Am George.**

****

****

Has anyone ever told you, that Fred Weasley had a twin brother?

I doubt anyone has or for that matter, wondered.

I'm not my own person. I am Fred's twin brother who screws up at everything.

Why bother to complain?

I look to my right and see girls surrounding him. He looks so happy, Girls Asking him for autographs, Girls asking him out, Girls telling him how good looking he is. One day I would like to see just one of those girls insult him.

Yeah, Like that would happen.

My life was always like this. Fred was always more popular, more talented, more funny, better looking (even if we are twins), and he always got girlfriends.

Sometimes I hope he chokes.

When I was only three years old, our father took us to the world cup.

I don't remember much about the Quidditch match. However, I remember loads about how unfairly I was treated.

Fred met the minister of magic. Fred got everything he wanted to eat. Fred made loads of friends. Fred was not beaten.

Yes, I used to be beaten.

Not all the time, just when they thought I was enjoying myself.

Sad isn't it?

I know your thinking it was my parents' who beat me but no; they would never do such a thing.

It was my grandparents.

They loved Fred with all of their hearts; He was the first twin, the most talented, and the most handsome. In their eyes, he was perfect. I was just the other twin. The one who was hideous, no talent, no brains, and the second one, I was born a minute after Fred. To my grandparents that must have meant I was weak.

Oh how wrong they were. I was, well, am stronger than Fred. I didn't have a shoulder to lean on. I made it through rough times by myself. Sure, every now and then Fred would be there for me, most of time I never told him anything. I kept everything to myself. That led to some big problems. Especially when I went to Hogwarts, I felt more depressed than ever before.

In my second year of Hogwarts, I attempted suicide.

Oh, it was a great shock. Some friends that I had cried, others refused to speak to me. Fred had a look of great shock in his eyes. I will always remember that look, that look made me want to pity him. When I told him, he was part of the reason I attempted to kill myself he sobbed.

After that, he never left my side.

I guess that's why people always thought we were best friends. I knew Fred was only being kind to me for he felt sorry for poor little George.

The Second Born

The Moron

The Idiot

The Jackass

The Ugly One

Yep that was, is, me. It will never change.

Never.

I look back at Fred; more girls have surrounded him. He looks at me and Smiles.

I grin back; I hope he doesn't see through this mask.

Inside I am shattered, watching my life pass me by. I am nobody. No one gives a damn. I could be killed by You-Know-Who and everyone would just laugh. Even Mum would chuckle.

Sometimes I wish I would meet him in a dark alley so he could finish the job.

"Excuse me, Mr. Weasley?"

I wake from my own little world to see a girl smiling at me. I just stare at her; soon she will ask if I am Fred.

She just stares back at me for the longest time. Her crystal blue eyes sparkle, her smile is radiant, and her light brown hair shines in the light. She is beautiful.

"Fred's over there. You know the one with all the girls surrounding him. Soon he might get in a car with one of em; so you better hurry up before he's taken." I tell her harshly. I hope she doesn't think I hate her. I'm just so pissed that this beautiful angel will choose Fred over me. I look down at the counter. I wish I didn't have a brother.

"I'm sorry I'm not looking for Fred." She whispers solemnly.

I look up at her in amazement. Who is this girl? Why is she the only girl I have met that doesn't want to meet Fred?

"Then who are you looking for?" I ask, my gaze never leaving her perfect eyes.

She smiles at me once again. She puts her hair behind her ear and clears her throat.

"I'm looking for George." She says and then she smiles wide "I'm looking for you".

Now I know this girl is truly insane. Maybe she's under a curse. Oh Crap, what if someone made her do this?

"Who set you up?" I demand, sitting straighter then I was before. Someone did this as a cruel joke. I bet it was Ron, I'm going to kill him the next time I see him.

"No one set me up silly." She giggles and takes a seat on the stool next to me. "Don't you remember me?" I shake my head and still stare into her eyes. I wish I could sit here with her forever.

"I'm Katie, Remember? From Quidditch?" She asks hopefully.

Suddenly I do remember. How could I forget those eyes? I missed her so much. Now here she is, right in front of me. Asking for me, not Fred, she asked for the other twin.

I stare at her. I hope this isn't a dream. If it is, I don't want to wake up.

"So, are you who I am looking for?" She asks playfully.

I laugh and she giggles with me. I truly feel alive at last. I feel like I am someone.

I look at her for the longest time, just taking it all in. Then I finally find my voice once again.

"Yes, I Am George."

The End.

* * *

A/N I Hope You Guys Liked! Short Isn't it? lol Please be kind when you review! And if you are THANKS I 3 YOU:)

xoxo-Megan


End file.
